The availability of downhole data from a well that penetrates a subterranean formation for the purpose of recovering oil and/or gas, is essential, especially when treating the subterranean formation such as during a fracturing operation. For example, formation pressure, fracture temperature, fluid properties, fracture height, and other similar downhole data should be available in connection with the fracturing operation to help optimize the treatment design, maximize potential well production, and to promote safety during the operation. Moreover, if this data could be available on a “real time” basis, such as during the fracturing operation, it would allow the fracturing engineer to make appropriate decisions concerning vital parameters, such as pump rate, proppant concentration, fluid viscosity, etc., at a much earlier time. In this manner, premature screenout can be prevented, optimum fracture design can be obtained and the safety aspect of fracturing stimulation can be promoted. Also, the availability of real time downhole data would be desirable to enable precision control of the fracturing operation so that it can be carried out at its maximum efficiency.
Therefore what is needed is a system and method for well fracturing that enables the acquisition of various downhole data parameters from the wellbore and the fractures while fracturing is in progress, or soon after the fracturing operation.